End of the Cybermen
by morbiustheconqueror
Summary: The Doctor and Ellie are having a good time in the TARDIS when a force field drags them down to the Cyber ship where a vicious plan of the Cybermen to bring back every type of Cybermen and take over the universe has begun. But they need The Doctor for something...
1. Chapter 1

\- A fanfiction story-

End of the Cybermen

The Doctor peeked below the console to check if everything was working properly. It wasn't. But who cares? Today was Ellie's birthday so he turned up some music in the TARDIS and let her enjoy her day. She was dancing and jumping all around the console room, asking every now and then if he would like to join her.  
"Yes, as soon as I finish here", he would always say.  
After a few tries, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his legs, telling him he needs to dance.  
"Well, I haven't done this since Lennon's wedding, but okay."  
Next to Ellie, The Doctor looked like a buffalo on skateboards. He still tried, of course.  
"Come on, Doctor, get those legs going."  
"Excuse me. I was a dancing champion a few hundred years ago. Of course, I did it so that they wouldn't kill me and it's surprising how motivation can help a man."  
The Doctor put his hands up in the air, but it looked like he cared a little.  
"You aren't even trying, Doctor", Ellie said, laughing.  
"Sexy… I mean the TARDIS… doesn't like when someone's dancing in the console room. There's a room for that."  
"Oh, Doctor. You and your ship… How many people have passed through here?"  
"Oh, not much. A couple dozen, perhaps."  
"I suppose it's when the interior was slightly better designed."  
"Hey, I already told you – I didn't want to make her pink, she did it by herself. She's still blue on the outside."  
Their conversation was broken by the ship's sudden crashing. It sent The Doctor and Ellie falling across the room until they managed to grab onto the console.  
"What's happening?"  
"We're crashing. No, we're getting sucked onto some kind of a ship."  
"Can you stop it?"  
"No, they've disabled our shields. There's nothing I can do."  
"Who's dragging us down?"  
"That ship… I haven't seen it in a long time."  
"Doctor, please just tell me who they are."  
"Cybermen", The Doctor said with fear in his eyes and coldness in his voice.  
"Who are the Cybermen?"  
"Long story. They don't like me that much. Also, we're going to crash in about… eh… five seconds."  
There was a loud bang and then silence.  
"Quick check: arms, legs, ears, eyes, face... everything's here. Ellie, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Okay then. Let's step outside."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Occassionally. It comes and goes."  
The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS door and he had plenty to see. More than a hundred Cybermen standing around a massive control room.  
"Hi. So sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to know why you brought me here."  
All the Cybermen quickly turned around.  
"You are necessary."  
"Well, hello there. Cyber King, I presume. And it's good news. You haven't killed me yet, so you need me for something."  
"You will help us."  
"Tell me - why should I?"  
"The Doctor is always travelling with a companion. This is a fact. She will be deleted."  
A Cybermen tried to step into the TARDIS but had a pretty nasty surprise. As he touched the door, he received a massive elecrtic shock and fell to the floor.  
"What have you done?"  
"She's old, but she still has a few tricks up her sleeve. She's may be pink now, but, oh, can she crack a punch."  
"Enough. Escor the Doctor to the portal room."  
A Cybermen grabbed the Doctor's arm.  
"Hey, he said escort. Ellie, come on out."  
Ellie peeked through the door, but quickly closed them when she laid her eyes on the Cybermen.  
"It's safe for now. You can come out."  
Ellie ran out and grabbed the Doctor's hand.  
"Don't worry. I'm here."  
"Who are they?"  
"Cybermen. People, ordinary people, turned into metal soldiers. Stripped of fear, of joy, of emotions."  
"Of hope..."  
"Unfortunately. But I promise you, we'll be fine."  
The portal room was unlike anything the Doctor has seen before, and as we all know, he has seen plenty. A room massive enough to fit more than a million Cybermen. Massive portals - about nine of them - all around the room. It was frightening to even look at.


	2. Chapter 2

\- A fanfiction story-

End of the Cybermen

The Doctor peeked below the console to check if everything was working properly. It wasn't. But who cares? Today was Ellie's birthday so he turned up some music in the TARDIS and let her enjoy her day. She was dancing and jumping all around the console room, asking every now and then if he would like to join her.  
"Yes, as soon as I finish here", he would always say.  
After a few tries, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his legs, telling him he needs to dance.  
"Well, I haven't done this since Lennon's wedding, but okay."  
Next to Ellie, The Doctor looked like a buffalo on skateboards. He still tried, of course.  
"Come on, Doctor, get those legs going."  
"Excuse me. I was a dancing champion a few hundred years ago. Of course, I did it so that they wouldn't kill me and it's surprising how motivation can help a man."  
The Doctor put his hands up in the air, but it looked like he cared a little.  
"You aren't even trying, Doctor", Ellie said, laughing.  
"Sexy… I mean the TARDIS… doesn't like when someone's dancing in the console room. There's a room for that."  
"Oh, Doctor. You and your ship… How many people have passed through here?"  
"Oh, not much. A couple dozen, perhaps."  
"I suppose it's when the interior was slightly better designed."  
"Hey, I already told you – I didn't want to make her pink, she did it by herself. She's still blue on the outside."  
Their conversation was broken by the ship's sudden crashing. It sent The Doctor and Ellie falling across the room until they managed to grab onto the console.  
"What's happening?"  
"We're crashing. No, we're getting sucked onto some kind of a ship."  
"Can you stop it?"  
"No, they've disabled our shields. There's nothing I can do."  
"Who's dragging us down?"  
"That ship… I haven't seen it in a long time."  
"Doctor, please just tell me who they are."  
"Cybermen", The Doctor said with fear in his eyes and coldness in his voice.  
"Who are the Cybermen?"  
"Long story. They don't like me that much. Also, we're going to crash in about… eh… five seconds."  
There was a loud bang and then silence.  
"Quick check: arms, legs, ears, eyes, face... everything's here. Ellie, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Okay then. Let's step outside."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Occassionally. It comes and goes."  
The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS door and he had plenty to see. More than a hundred Cybermen standing around a massive control room.  
"Hi. So sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to know why you brought me here."  
All the Cybermen quickly turned around.  
"You are necessary."  
"Well, hello there. Cyber King, I presume. And it's good news. You haven't killed me yet, so you need me for something."  
"You will help us."  
"Tell me - why should I?"  
"The Doctor is always travelling with a companion. This is a fact. She will be deleted."  
A Cybermen tried to step into the TARDIS but had a pretty nasty surprise. As he touched the door, he received a massive elecrtic shock and fell to the floor.  
"What have you done?"  
"She's old, but she still has a few tricks up her sleeve. She's may be pink now, but, oh, can she crack a punch."  
"Enough. Escor the Doctor to the portal room."  
A Cybermen grabbed the Doctor's arm.  
"Hey, he said escort. Ellie, come on out."  
Ellie peeked through the door, but quickly closed them when she laid her eyes on the Cybermen.  
"It's safe for now. You can come out."  
Ellie ran out and grabbed the Doctor's hand.  
"Don't worry. I'm here."  
"Who are they?"  
"Cybermen. People, ordinary people, turned into metal soldiers. Stripped of fear, of joy, of emotions."  
"Of hope..."  
"Unfortunately. But I promise you, we'll be fine."  
The portal room was unlike anything the Doctor has seen before, and as we all know, he has seen plenty. A room massive enough to fit more than a million Cybermen. Massive portals - about nine of them - all around the room. It was frightening to even look at.


End file.
